Mark The Wanted
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is the base of my ideas for Ben Ten Omnivers enjoy it's starting out as T but later on down there will be M {Mark the Wanted : Homeschooling I haven't figrue where to place it yet and if you want to know where it is it's in Ben X Attea}
1. Ch I The return

Ben is sitting in a black out monitor room starring at a computer screen going insane with no clue why ("What is wrong with me, What is this feeling, what is this craving!?") the lights of the monitor room comes on "Aaaaaa my eyes!"Ben collapse on the floor shielding his eyes

"Whoops sorry Ben I keep forgetting about what happens when the lights comes back on in the monitor room" Ben lays on the floors a gusting to the light

Ben gets off the floor "You and everyone else" picking up his glasses as he does and placing them in his pocket without Max noticing ("That was close I almost broke my glasses….. again")

Max throws Ben a fishing rod "I thought you would like to go fishing with me, Rook, Kevin, Koodeen" He catches it

"Oh there back? Good for them… Fishing? Alright, but I'm not going to make any promises that I'm going to stay for the hole trip" Max leads his grandson down the hall

"Ya I know if something more 'interesting' comes along you'll leave" Ben chuckles

"Awwwwww you know me so well" Max chuckles

Max and Ben meet up with Rook, Kevin, Koodeen who are waiting by the truck. The party of five finishes loading the truck. Ben, Kevin, Koodeen, and Rook jump into the bed of the truck, Max gets into the driver seat and off they go. When Ben isn't paying attention Koodeen looks at Kevin and Rook: Kevin gives him a reassuring nod and a smile that reads "I'm with you man", Rook gives him a look that reads "Don't do it". He returns the smile that to Kevin and shoots Rook with a glare, and then he looks at Ben who's standing up in the truck bed letting the wind wash over him like a dog sticking its head out the window ("Bennie I will take the woman you stole from me back!")

The party of five is in boat fishing in Under Town

Koodeen watches a very board Ben who's fighting to stay awake and stay in the boat. Ben swinging his arm in pain after he cut it open with his teeth ("How in the hells gate did you steal he from me, what the hell does she see in you?")

Flash back

Rook Kevin and Koodeen are waiting for Max to return with Ben by the truck, it's been nine months since the three have seen Ben "You what?" Kevin and Rook take two steps back

"I said I'm going to get Lucy back from Ben or I'll kill him if I have to" Koodeen said with eyes of determination and killing intention

Kevin shakes his head in pity "How will killing Tennyson bring you and her back together?"

Rook leans against the truck crossing his arms "Kevin is right killing Ben or even attempting to kill him won't bring you two together it will drive her farther away from you" he rubs his temples in distress

Koodeen turns his killing intention on Rook "For your information Rookie Lucy is meant to be with me, there related for crying out loud, she meant to be mine!"

Kevin grabs his partner holding him back "I understand your pain"

Koodeen turns around diving into Kevin's rage filled eyes "Kevin I've always wanted to ask you this: Why did you date Gweten and how did you lose her" he asks drowning in his rage

Kevin steps back a few steps take a deep breath "Because I wanted to keep her away from him, he stole her from me" he confess with the exhale

"Why must you keep those two separated and how did he steal her from you?" Rook ask feeling awkward about the topic

Kevin looks up at Rook letting out a heavy sigh "I've know those two since they were ten and I was eleven. I've been at war with Ben ever since, one way or another even today I'm still at war with him that's the reason I started dating Gwen I believe with her I can finally win the war between us 'It happen one night I was out looking for him to finally get rid of him, This was going on when I was evil and drunk on the power of the Omnitrix I absorbed. I finally found the rust bucket there were two tents pitch in front of it I look in the first one and I found old man Max in it then I look in the second tent what did I find? Little ten year old Ben and Gwen making out" Koodeen's jaw hit the floor

"No way but those two are also related!" Koodeen over reacts fueled with ragging jealousy

Kevin nods in shame "When I saw that happen I was disgusted as well, but it was one of those things where you just couldn't look away. Before I knew it their make out section turns into a French kissing section, just so you know Rook French kissing is kissing with the tongue involved"

Rook shakes his head "I know Ben has already told me"

Kevin continues "As I was saying Ben and Gwen are french kissing they brake gasping for air with a line of drool that was ether her, his or mix. After a few second of catching their breath he slides his tough down her neck only stopping to pull her shirt up, he continues sliding his tough down by pulling up on her stopping again to wrap his lips around her right breast his left hand gropes her left breast 'which are still developing so you know, she was moaning the whole time he stopped when she was beginning to tare his sleeping bag with her toes she collapse over him panting after a few second of her catching her breath she ask "Ben why are you doing this to me?"

He said "I don't know why we're doing this, but we are" He continues pulling her up sliding his tongue down her bare skin, he stops when his tongue touches the top of her panties, that surprised me leaving her seated on his chest. She looks down at him panting I couldn't see her face at that time I guess she was wondering why he stop, he said I will only go as far as you want to go" she was slouching over him when he said that after she sat strait up and like I said before I couldn't see her face, but the back of her ears were red she gets off of him and pull her shirt down 'That's when I saw she was bleeding an inch or two above her nipple, during the time I was dating her I saw that same pace there is a scar there now and also that was the first and only time I saw her naked, she sat on her sleeping bag hugging her legs Ben sat up on his sleeping bag and said "So you were forcing yourself dweeb" she turns to face him before she could say one thing he shuts her up with a kiss "It's okay we'll continued when you're ready" He kisses two fingers and prest them against her soon to be scar "You're my dweeb" after that they got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep without another word" Koodeen is in a state of shock "Now you know why I dated Gwen, to make matters worse I fell in love with her and she loved me or so I thought the most annoying thing I had to suffer she was always comparing me to Tennyson she wasn't direct with it but I knew she did and I can't tell you how many times I lied awake listening to her say his name over and over, groping her right breast at the same time. Going through that kept telling me she was lying to herself the whole entire time when we were together; she is still in love with Ben"

Rook facing the opposite direction to hide his "I knew it" smile "I knew Ben and Gwen are closer then relatives should be" He looks over his shoulder seeing Kevin and Koodeen planning something, he shivers in disgust he looks up just in time to see Max and Ben approaching "Kevin Koodeen there here"

End of Flash back

Koodeen stares at Ben whose asleep gnawing on his hand to one he cut open ("How in the gates of hell did you steal Lucy from me?") He takes a deep breath ("Better question how is Lucy attracted to this child?") he hung his head in shame ("And worst of all because of you she doesn't pay attention to me") He looks over at Ben whose asleep in the boat but wakes up after he head butts the edge of the boat and he repeats ("I don't care if he is with another girl, Lucy is my woman mine") He looks over at Ben's side after hearing a splash looking over the edge, getting a fountain of water spit into his face from Ben

"Yuck this water taste like decaying corps flesh" Ben pulls himself back into the boat planting himself on the edge wiping off the water

"And how do you know what decaying corps flesh taste like?" Kevin ask seating Ben up

Ben takes his shirt off wringing it out "Well grandpa Max's cooking isn't any better" he walks right into it

"Oh really now!?" Max snaps at his grandson

"Well….. When you forget the right seasoning" Ben said mocking his grandpa

Max breaks out in laughter "Not going to let me live that one down aren't you?" Kevin curse under his breath

Ben with a big toothy smile "Nope"

("How does Bennie have a well tone body and in better, no grater shape then me?")Koodeen's jealousy skyrockets and Kevin is no better

"Are you okay son?" Max looks over at Ben seeing all the scars on his back

"Hm? Ya I'm fine apparently I fell asleep and took a dip along with it" Ben chuckles at himself turning around revealing the scar collection on his chest and abdomen. Before anyone could ask one question a high pitch roar floods the air, the party of five redirects their attention to Under-Town Ben stands up on the edge of the boat "It's hero time!" he dives off the boat ("Calling Ripjaws?") he smack down on the Omnitrix

RipJaws resurface "Sweet I got what I ask for! Grandpa Max, Rook, Kevin, Koodeen I'll handle what is going on in Under-Town you four enjoy the fishing trip!" Max smiles at his grandson with a salute; Rook gives his partner a salute, but is interrupted by a fish on his hook, Kevin forces himself to smile threw his jealousy fueled rage and nods with false approval, Koodeen does the same.

RipJaws dives underwater with one strong clap combo with his legs and arms he launches himself through the water which causes a big wave for the boat above ("I wonder what awaits me in Under-Town? Well whatever it is thank you for saving me from boredom!") RipJaws launches himself out of the water noticing that there is a fire consuming Under-Town as he dives back into the water ("Okay what should I do about the raging fire that's consuming Under-Town?") Ripjaws stops one hour away from Under-Town. He started swimming in a circle creating a whirlpool; he breaks away from the flow of the whirlpool that's now growing on its own "Here goes nothing Ripjaws dives into the center of the whirlpool following the current, but going much faster forming an air pocket as he dives deeper, when Ripjaws breaks the surface of the water the air pocket shoots him out sending him into Under-Town followed by a rainstorm as Ripjaws flew into Under-town the Omnitrix times out.

Ben came crashing through a roof landing in a fountain that's in the centre of Under-Town, the rain storm didn't last long but long enough to put out the fire passes over him "The dead saves the living this time around. Well my plan worked, but the landing needs work" he groans in pain


	2. Ch II: BEst

A girl wearing a thick and heavy winter coat came crash landing five feet away. Ben looks in that direction "Ester?" a giant alien follows shortly after her landing "Ester!" the creature swipes at her who lays there shivering uncontrollable he grabs the edge of the fountain that's above his head and he throws himself into a back flip closing the gap by three feet, he gets to her before the creature's claws could make contact, but he wasn't fast enough to dough the claws himself, the back of his legs under his knee caps get cut open. He picks her up bridle style using the creature as a step up jumping from roof to roof and keeps going until they're safe. When the pair is safe he puts her down, she is still uncontrollably shivering he activates his Omnitrix putting in the Cross-Over function's combination [The Cross-Over function allows Ben to use the abilities of the alien he chooses, not at full one hundred percent but at twenty\thirty percent depending on which alien is chosen, for this instance: Heatblast, the way he can use his abilities is to increase his body's temperature and protection from intense heat that's only twenty percent just so you know] he smacks down on the Omnitrix a blue flashes, he unzips her winter coat to sharing it with her, she's on top ("Why isn't Ester wearing a bra …not that I mind it's nice having her this close again…. what do I want?") He collapse in a small depression before he blacks out

"Bbbbben aare you okay!?" Ben looks up at Ester as she allows him to rest his head on her lap he collapse from blood lost' he puts the bottom of his feet together sticking his knees out

"Ya I'm alright it will take me two…. four days to completely heal" Ben pulls out a whistle from his pocket

Ester gasp after seeing his injury "What are you talking about there is no way you'll be heal in four days" Ben blows the whistle. The creature finally finds and attacks the two teens before it could even touch them a backpack lands on its head pinning it, he stands up with her help the two walk over to it he picks up the backpack; the creature springs back and prepaid its self and it attacks he troughs the backpack at the creature stopping it dead in its tracks, knocking it unconches

Ester's jaw hits the floor "That's my backpack for yu" she sits him down to retrieve his backpack to her surprise when she picked it up its weightless when she gets it back to him he pulls out a jar and hands it to her, he drops his pants causing her face to get redder she watches him take a hand full from the jar and rubs it on one of his injured legs.

She copies him takes a hand full of the sticky stuff from the jar to rub it on the leg he wasn't treating after a minute the sticky stuff absorbs into hers and his skin surprising her "What is this stuff?" she finally asked

"A medical nectar" Before she could say anything, he dips two fingers into the nectar then inserts them into her mouth "See its nectar" he gently pulls his fingers out of her mouth he couldn't resist rubbing her tong as he pulls out, she turns away over hyperventilating, when she is trying to calm down he inserts the fingers into his mouth ("Why did I just do that?") pulling them out

Ester calms down, but is still blushing up a storm "Well thank you Ben for saving me, if you excuse me I got some shopping to get done" she said trying to sound professional, but to no prevail as she picks up a basket off the ground

Ben grabs the basket as she walks away "What do I want?" he whispers

She looks at him with concern "What's wrong Ben?" he doesn't answer "Ben!"

He snaps out of it "How about we make a deal?" he said nervously stumbles over his words

Ben's stomachs growl"A deal like what?" Ester ask in a tone easing him

He feels embarrass "I'll help you with the shopping when we're done you make me lunch at your place"

She giggles with a light blush "That sounds good to me and just so you know I'm shopping for all my people" she licks her lips seductively "And why not after lunch I'll treat you to some 'desert'

"Well I wouldn't mind some bubblegum" Ester grabs Ben by the collar "Just so you know I can't eat lava" she breaks out in laughter

"Well then we better get going" Ester pulls on Ben, he rolls his eyes letting her lead

Ester and Ben enter the Kraaho's village in Under-town 

"You know Ester I said I'll help you with your shopping"

"Yes I know"

Ester leading Ben "I never said I'll be your pack mule" Ben carrying all the grocers struggling to keep them from falling out

Ester turns around to face him walking back words "Ya I know that just mean I don't have to be" she said flirting with him stopping to press herself up against him, he gives her an "are you kidding me look"

She pulls him closer, using her stretching ability to match his height "Honestly lady you have some weird timing, that I don't mind one bit" earning him a giggle

The pair hear foot step approaching them at a fast paste "Ester you're here… oh" Kleavike ruining the moment "I'm sorry….I"

"It's to later Kleavike the moment is over" Ester sounds like she's about to kill him

"Well…everyone is hungry" Kleavike feeling nerviest

"Alright, come on Ben" Ester takes him by the hand and leads him to the D.t.A.P with Kleavike right behind them

"Master VenTen how have you veen?" Kleavike starting a conversation with Ben to avoid Ester's wrath

"I've been busy off and on, now and again, all and all everything is going" Ben said proudly, Kleavike looks at him very confused

Before Kleavike could say another word Ester interrupts "Kleavike stop talking we're leaving" Ester walks into the D.t.A.P pulling Ben along

"Sorry… wait up!" Kleavike runs into the D.t.A.P after them

Kleavike runs out of the D.t.A.P

"Welcome to our planet Ben welcome to Romally." Ester not paying attention to Ben as he suffers, he quickly puts in the Cross-Over combination in the Omnitrix choosing Suner-rin he smacks down on the Omnitrix the blue light fills the air getting her attention as he lays on the ground gasping for air "I'm so sorry Ben I should of worn you where we're" she takes a bottle of water out of his bag brings the exit to his lips, he empty the bottle in ten seconds

"No it's not your fault I should have already known where we're going when you pulled me into the D.t.A.P. So you finally name your planet?" Ben catches his breath

"Yep I like Magma, I like Lillys, I like Roses, so Romally" she said proudly

"Alright? If that what you want" Ben shrugs

"Okay fine I know it's a lame name, but it's the only one I could think of that I like" Ester being protective

"Alright, it's your planet name it what you want" Ben picks up all the food "So where are we going?"

"We're going to Centreheart that where everyone has gathered" Kleavike informs

"So is Seebic going to be there as well?" Ben ask knowing what he's walking into

"What do you think Seebik is doing!?" Ester screams forcing Ben and Kleavike to cover their ears "That self center baster is keeping all the food to himself and the only time he lets anyone have some if they soul heartedly swore their loyalty to him" the three arrive at Centreheart "You see Seebic is forcing them to make him their leader by starving them" the three entre Centreheart "Now look at this another half of my people have ran to him, if things keeping going this way I'll be the only left to starve to death" Ester leans against Ben in a depress state

"Why are you going to be the only one left to starve to death?" Ben chocking on the words that left his lips

"Two reasons, One: I used all of my money to buy all this food your carrying. Two: Even if I get desperate enough to go and soul heartedly swear my loyalty to him I know he'll will not only reject me he will also torment me until I ether break down and beg him to kill me or I kill myself" She rest her head on his shoulder holding her stomach after it growls

Ben wraps his arms around her stomach holding her close "Can you explain to me why Seebic wants to be the leader of your people so badly?"

Ester ease into Ben's hold "Well all my people would love to be the leader of the Kraaho to do what they believe is right for are people and….."

Ben interrupts her "Ester!" I asked "Why would Seebic want to be the leader and when did it start?" the last part I forgot to ask sorry"

Ester feeling embarrass "I guess it all started when my father worked with Seebic to keep are people fed. My father unwillingly gave him a taste of what it's like to be the leader of our people, it's not like he plan my father's death I know that much, he was never like this after my father's death" Ester raises her arms above her head and around his neck "And now he is the power starving control freak he became on the planet you've made us"

Ben releases her bringing his hands up forming a X on her chest covering her eyes with his hands "Ester you don't need to fear" he removes his hands from her eyes "Because it's Hero Time" Ben activates his Omnitrix and smacks down on it turning into BigChill [You should know the basic functions of the Cross-Over function, but what you don't know is the Cross-Over function doesn't interfere or stop Ben from using his Omnitrix's normal function if anything it fuses with the alien that is chosen by the normal function on the Omnitrix, and there are only two ways for the Cross-Over function to be cancel, the Omnitrix blacks out or the override is activated]

BigChill picks up all the food before it gets cooks "You go do what you need to do and I'll go find a reason to have Seebic arrested"

BigChill picks Ester up and starts flying off "Wait! What makes you believe there is a reason to arrest Seebic?"

BigChill fly Ester and her food to the center of Centerheart "You, Seebic and the rest of your people have lived in Undertown, what makes you think he won't try and take Bellwood do to all the humiliation he went through there?"

Ester gets a clean smack across her face "I hope you're wrong"

"If I'm right you can smack me" BigChill drops Ester and her food in the center of Centerheart, he begins flying off but stop shortly "Hey Ester where is Seebic!?"

"He is in Lailly!" he gives her a salute and flies off, she starts digging thru the grocers pulling out what she's about to make "You better not destroy my town Ben!" she screams with a smile

BigChill fell out of the sky laughing "No promises!"

At the entrance of Lailly

"Wow Seebic hasn't been taking care of Ester's town" BigChill hovers in front of Lailly invisible "She is going to be mad at you, Seebic" he lets out an evil sounding chuckle, dives into the city fazing from house to and thru houses being carful enough not to disturb anyone, he stops in front of a beautiful tent or that how it should have been ("Wow what a surprise Seebic took over Ester's home, man you have a death wish for sure" he flies into her home ("Wow the inside is far worst then the outside") as soon as his feet touch the floor he couldn't resist doing a walk thru looking around ("Ester has been taking good care of her home and the last time I've been here it wasn't as nice as it is now, but of course Seebic comes and ruins it, it looks like a frat boy party erupted in here") a loud voice catches his attention

BigChill flies up fazing thru the floor seeing Seebic throwing a tantrum "What do you mean Ben Tennyson is here on my planet!?" ("Well he knows I'm here now")

"Yes sir he came here with Ester and Kleavike carrying food for are people, who still follow Ester" Seebic thinks it over

"How much food did they bring?" With an overly confident smile plaster on his face

"Enough food to last them for five days" Seebic's smile grows

He gets off the floor "Well then we should go visit the lovey dovey pair and are people" he walks out of the room with his reporter right behind him

BigChill enters the room turning visible and the Omnitrix blacks out "Oh come on Omni" the heat hits him like a volcanic eruption, Ben drops to his hand and knees gasping begging for air he pulls his whistle out of his pocket as the heat consume his flesh blowing into it unintentionally inviting the heated air into his lugs calling his backpack to him when it arrives he digs thru it ignoring the pain of the heat blister that burst on his back pulling out his adaption collar putting it on the relief washes over him cleaning away the damage that was been done as if it never happen [The adaption collar puts an unseen able barrier around and inside it wearer changing the sensual so the wearer could survive] as he lays on his backpack pulling himself together he looks at the Omnitrix "Oh great it blackout" [The blackout will last as long at most for two days: for this instance the Cross-Over and the basic function of the Omnitrix were used at the same time so that's two day] Ben gets off his backpack and puts on his twin sword belt holder and his backpack "I'm glad my twins came with their going to be helpful as always" he looks around the room finding nothing out of the ordinary, he looks at the floor noticing a slight crees under the carpet, he flips it over finding a safe imbedded in the floor "Real Ester you took one of these with you…from the looks of it Seebic broke into it and upgraded it. Now the question is what is the combination….I-am-the-leader [9-15-33-45]" opening the safe "Wow Seebic when will you stop being so easy to predicted?" he dig through it finding written down ideas and blueprints for the remodeling of Ester's small town [All digital just so you know] "Wow Seebic your trying to ruin Ester's small town turning it into a replica of Bellwood as he finishes his sentence he pulls out a data drive that reads "New Bellwood" he plugs it into his plumber communicator what comes up is an uncompleted plan of the destruction of Bellwood and repopulation of the Kraaho "And all of this is what I need to get you arrested" He pulls out a bag that read evidence he takes all of it from the safe and stuffed it into the bag, he throws his backpack out the window and jumps after it landing on it he scoops it up and runs out of Lailly

As he made his way back to Centerheart he pulls out his plumber communicator calling his grandpa "Hi grandpa"

"Ben? How's it going son?" Ben trips over a root sticking out of the ground as he exit Lailly

Ben tends to a cut from his ankle to his knee "It's going good. Hey Grandpa Max I need you to send some plumbers to my location to make an arrest?"

"Why?" Ben plugs in the data drive back into his communicator sending the info to Max after he sends a copy of all the digital evidence sending it to him

"I'm on the Kraaho's home planet, what I just sent you is all the evidence saying Seebic is planning to destroy Bellwood and Undertown by using the D.t.A.P" Ben finish treating his cut and gets back running

"I see… Ben. The D.t.A.P shuts down for a week after every use to preserve and repair the damages done by it" Ben doges a lava bubble

"Yes that's true, but if you connect the D.t.A.P with a Courtural the D.t.A.P can be use at anytime for however long" Ben pulls out an uncompleted Courtural takes it's picture and sent it to his grandpa [A Courtural is a plug that harness the energy from the core of a planet]

Ben puts the Courtural back into his evidence bag "Ho…..true, but using a Courtural shortens a planet's life" He stops at the mouth of a river of lava

"That's also true, but what would last longer Bellwood and Undertown getting hit by a flood of lava" Ben takes a picture of the mouth of the river of lava and sends it to Max showing him a funnel that's going to shoot a flood of lava into the D.t.A.P "Or the Kraaho's planet getting plug in by a Courtural for two…..five hours"

Ben gets back running, Centerheart comes into view "Alright son you win, a party of five is coming to make the arrest of Seebic" Max said proudly

"Thanks grandpa, how long will it take them to arrive?" Ben walks around to the entrance

He stops at the entrance catching his breath "It will take them an hour to get there"

"Alright thanks again bye!" Ben cleans himself up

"Bye" Ben hangs up

Ben finds Ester handing out meals to her people

Ben comes from behind "Ester I'm back!" he startles her nearly making her drop the meals she is carrying

"Welcome back….." She is about to ask something, but Seebic walks in

"Hello Ester, Ben" Seebic said in an eerie tone

Ester hands the meals to Ben "Welcome back Seebic, what brings you around here?" she tries to sound kind and welcoming but to no prevail

"I came here to check on what is left of our people" he said in a vicious tone knowing that it will provoke her and it does

"What happen to you? You were once an honorable life saving farmer now you're a selfish, self center, power starving, Nothing!" This enrages him; Seebic launches a right punch aiming for her face

Ben grabs his wrist stopping his fist so not even a finger could touch her "Don't you dare harm her" he snarls throwing his arm hard enough that Seebic couldn't stop it; making him punch himself right in the kisser

Seebic pulls his fist out of his mouth "Well look who it is the anti-hero Ben Tennyson coming to play" that struck a sensitive nerve in him "So anti-hero who are you here to kill this time?" Seebic looks down on Ben in a vicious way

Taking a deep breath Ben calms himself with the exhale "So my time as an anti-hero has spread?" he shrugs it off "Alright"

"That's right Tennyson everyone knows of your time as an Anti-Hero, from all you little worshipers to all your enemies" Seebic crosses his arms as if he's greater then Ben

"You know what Seebic in the time I've spent as an anti-hero I've learn to stop caring about what others think of me" Ester looks at Ben with flash back passes in front of her eyes getting a cold sweat down her neck as she bit her lower lip "And I learn in that time: I'm a hero when I need to be and an Anti-Hero when I have to be" he said with confidents that stuns Seebic for a few seconds

"Well looks at this the great Ben Tennyson taking pride in being an anti-hero" Seebic trying again to stand above Ben

"All honesty it can be a lot of fun being an anti-hero when you have someone to play with" Ben gets in Seebic's face "Seebic you are hereby under arrest" he snaps his fingers

A party of five plumbers come storming in with their guns drawn surrounding Seebic, he breaks out in laughter "For what?" Two of the plumbers kick him in the back of the knees dropping him to them, one of the plumbers force his hands behind his back cuffing them

Ben gives his plumber communicator with all the copied evidences on it, to the party of five, he hands the bag of evidence to Ester, she goes wide eye shooting him with a look of concern, he whispers in her ear "You can smack me later" he turns around to face him "Seebic you are under arrest for plotting the destruction of a town of unity known as Undertown hosted by Bellwood, illegal repopulation of a town of unity and its host, and an untraditional takeover of your people" The party of five nod in agreement pick him up and back on his feet "Ester by the authority invested to me I hereby appoint you as the leader of your people" he gives her a polite bow, she tackles him to the ground with a hug

Seebic lets out an evil laugh "So anti-hero this is why you're here to kill our people?" Ester and Ben looks up at him "That right Ben you killed our people because if you take me away there will be no one here to feed our people, I'm a farmer" He jumps over his hands positioning them in front of him "How about you do something heroic for once? Take them off!" he snaps at him with venom dripping from his teeth

Ben sits up looks to his left after feeling Ester's hold tightens seeing the fear in her boiling over, he gently kisses the scar on her lower jaw snapping her out of it she looks into his eyes "Do you honestly believe I'll leave your people here to die?" he puts in the Blackout-Override combination in the Omnitrix's armor, it lights back up [The Blackout-Override trance force the energy from the armor to the Omnitrix, on activation of the override it will double the blackouts and the longer the Blackout-Override is active the longer it will take for the Omnirix to power back up, The Blackout-Override can only be used once per regular charge of the Omnitrix] he puts in the Cross-Over function combination choosing Ditto, a second Ben stands in front of Ester who is cuddling the original Ben, the second Ben puts in the Separation function after doing so he actives his Omnitrix turning into Suner-rin [The Seperation function allows Ben to mentally fuse with an alien of choose so he can learn the basic of the any and all the alien's that are in the Omnitrix: Their basic nature, their basic instinct, their basic needs and how there met, their basic function, their basic tradition.

The combination of the Cross-Over function Ditto being the chosen alien plus the Separation function equals the alien that is chosen by the copies the alien takes control instead of Ben, but even thou the alien's physical, mental, emotional, the nature, personality, instinct is in control they are still connected to Ben thru the Omnitrix]

"Hello Seebic" Suner-rin said casually Seebic's jaw hits the floor literally as his eyes darted back and forth from Suner-rin and Ben

"That's right Seebic, Suner-rin is me and I'm Suner-rin and you taught him everything you know about farming" Ben said proudly

Suner-rin glares at Ben "That's right I'll be staying here to teach six of our people how to farm and at the same time keeping them fed" Suner-rin said with pride. Before Seebic could say anything he covers his mouth with his hand "Please don't get me wrong Seebic I truly am grateful for your teachings, but you truly became something a leader shouldn't be and I quote 'You were once an honorable life saving farmer' that everyone respected trusted and loved 'Now you're a selfish, self center, power starving, Nothing'" with those last words Seebic is escorted out of Centerheart and into a ship without another word.

Seebic looks out the ship as the door closes there is no cheering there is no chanting "BenTem!" just all of his people watching him sadly, as he departed all of his people at once in one voice "We love you Seebic!" and off he goes with tears running free down his face

Ester and Ben are in her home eating lunch 

Everything calms down Suner-rin is off with six other Kraaho teaching them how to farm

Ester looks up from her meal seeing Ben enjoy the lunch she made and also seeing Ben acts nervously "Ben? Suner-rin is staying here isn't he?"

Ben swallows what in his mouth, clearing his throat "Yes he is I'm leaving him here to care for your people and help them prosper" he said trying to sound natural

Ester stares Ben down from across the table he looks into her eyes, she gets on top of the table walking across it being careful enough not to ruin any of the food, he watches her the whole way "What are you doing?" with her foot she slides his meal to the side and sits where it was, not once did she brake eye contact

"Ben you have that look in your eyes again" She said bluntly

"What look?" Ben asked confused

Ester places her hands on his cheeks deepening her stair "The looks you get every time you believe someone choose your Omnitrix over you" she said genital and sweet. Ben jolts back in his seat "Ben I've seen that look in your eyes before and there is no way I'll forget it, but I want to know is why you are looking at me like that?" He diverts his eyes "It's because Suner-rin is staying here and because we're the same species isn't it?"

"Can you blame me?" Ben said with heartbroken words

Ester slips off the table onto his lap "No I can't" she pulls him closer pressing their foreheads together "Do you believe I would choose Suner-rin over you?" he doesn't say anything, but the look in his eyes tell the whole story "I see, come here let me show you the truth" to his surprise she locks their lips with passionate force at first it hurt but the joy washes it out he gently pushes her away

He rest his head above her breast "You know what Ester?" I can't get use to being chosen over the Omnitrix I hate it when it happens but I can't get use to it"

She lifts his head lining his eyes with hers "Get use to it" he locks lips with passionate force, she starts french kissing him he pulls back on her tongue forcing it out of her mouth before she could pull it back in, he licks it, sliding his tongue up hers into her mouth back down again and under her tongue pulling it into her mouth, he unconsciously unzips her coat she pushes him back braking the kiss with a stream of saliva still connecting them snapping him out of his lover trance. She slides off his lap turns away heading tours the door on her way to the door she slips her coat off dragging it across the floor, half way there she looks over her shoulder with a "Come and get me" look in her eyes he sits there watching her sway her hips dropping her coat as she exit the room, closing the door behind her it takes him five minutes to figure out what going on, he gets out of his seat and walks over to the coat picking it up he looks at the coat then looks at the door he opens it, getting a cold chill down his neck seeing a shoe at the top of the stairs case, he walks to it picking it up, he looks down the hall seeing another shoe, he walks over to it picking it up, the chill gets worst seeing her pants at the three way intersection as he walks over to them he fights a smile that's creeping across his face, after he picking up her pants looking down the turnoff he see a pair of panties on the door knob of Ester's room, the smiles spreads across his face as he grabs the door knob, but as soon as he does his plumber communicator goes off

He head buts the door "Oh come on!" he takes it out taking a deep breath calming down before he answers it "Hello?"

{"Ben Tennyson you need to come back to the plumber H.Q. here on earth to fill out the paper work on the arrest of the Kraaho Seebic"} he holds his communicator to the door to let Ester know "Right now? Can't this wait for six… nine hours?" he hears a giggle from her room

{"Mr. Tennyson you should know by now the plumber code book say"} he head buts the door again

"I know! You don't need to take me through the book again I memorized it when I was incarcerated in a triple S class prison cell. If I don't fill out the paper work as soon as possible Seebic will be release…. Alright I'm coming" Ben hangs up "Ester!"

"I know I heard!" Ester walks out of her room in a summer dress with her arms cross looking very disappointed

Ben lets out a heavy sigh "You know what Ester? A joy about being an anti-hero is the choice to do this or not" he held up his communicator in his confession

Ester looks away "You're going to leave aren't you?"

Ben looks away "Yes I made this request so now I need to finish it" he pins her to her door with an "I'm sorry kiss" he brakes the kiss and walks away without another word

Outside of Ester's home

Ben is going through his backpack looking for his "back to home" transporter ("Dame paper work! When I was just a hero I never liked it, but now that I have experience being an anti-hero I hate paper work far more") he finds his transporter with one last flat palm to his face "It's hero time, the bummer part" he pushes the button and back to earth he goes

Inside of Ester's home

Ester is making Ben a lunch box from all the food that wasn't eaten ("What crappy timing I wish Ben went anti-hero so he didn't have to leave right when I was in the mood and things were getting cold") she finishes cleaning up and goes back to her room to get dress and get ready for her responsibilities of being the leader of her people, before she put her bra on she looks in the mirror seeing the scar that is on her right breast that is two inches above her nipple "You marked me as yours Ben" with a deep blush and a sweet smile she finishes getting dress "Well it's time to work"


	3. Ch III BeSh

Ben is back in the monitor room reeking of regret and hatred for paperwork ("Dame paperwork it's the only thing that always ruins my fun as a hero, having to always fill it out") he glares at the screen resisting the desire of punching it ("And here I am again stuck in this blacked out blindness encouraging room….I want to go Anti-Hero")

Rook is trudging down the hallway heading to the monitor room

(Okay I believe I finally found away to wean Ben from his dependence on the Omnitrix will train him in my peoples fighting style. First: I'll talk him into a sparring match. Which should be easy, he's has been appointed to the monitor room he hates having that responsibility. Second: I will not hold back on him and I'll make sure he can't use the Omnitrix, Multiple sparring rooms has been up graded with a device that cancels the Omnitrix. I'm sorry Ben. Third: In the match I hope I'll beat some humility into him by showing him the Omnitrix has flaws") Rook stands outside of the monitor room ("I hope my plan works, I'm grateful to know Majister Tennyson shares the same concern as I do so he is more than willing to help me, but my plan has a possible consequence that may turn him even more against the plumber, which will turn the plumber even more against him") he opens the door and reaches for the lights switch ("As Ben would say "Here goes nothing")

The lights of the Monitor room comes on

"Aaaa my eyes!" Ben collapse to the floor shielding his eyes "I hate this room!"

"Whoops sorry partner" Rook's nerviness raises another level "I forgot what happens when the lights come back on in this room"

"You and everyone else Rook" Ben picks his glasses up and places them in his pocket without Rook noticing "So what's up man

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having a sparring match with me?" Ben springs to his feet and bolts out of the room stunning Rook

"Get me out of here!" He screams half way down the hall without one question

Rook meets up with Ben in a sparing room

"Well it's about time for a second there I thought you quit on me" Ben doing some stretches as he waited for Rook

"What would make you think I would quit?" Rook starts his own stretches

"I know you're not quitter, I'm just messing with you" Ben sits on the floor of the sparring room in a meditational position with his fist together doing a breathing exercise flexing his whole entire muscular system and stretching his body after

Rook watches the wholeentire time ("Something isn't right, Ben is preparing himself? As a master would?" he finishes his preparations and looks at him "Ben are you ready?"

Ben gets off the floor with his last stretch and flexes"Yep,butRook before we begin come and take a swing at me with all your might" he put his hand out right in front of him as a challenge, Rook takes his stand readying himself with all his might and speed he punches Ben's hand. To Rook surprise it didn't even budge him,he grab his wrist and place the palm of the hand to his forehead "You're a thirty? Wow I over estimated you I thought you would be a forty-five now ….now that I think about it you depend to much on your prototool"

As Ben walks away Rook notice something was changing in him leaving Rook in shock, confusion and feeling stupid really stupid("Something is new?")Ben and Rook take their stand and begin their starring contest ("Did he get stronger?")

"Do you want to start or shall I?" Ben ask catching Rook off guard, he lunges at him Ben blocks, the two exchange blows, matching and canceling each other

("How is he doing this, he's matching me in speed and straight, it seems as if he's not even trying?") Rook puts more into it, but doesn't even budge Ben. Ben comes in with two flat palm braking Rooks stand, he steps forward with a palm thrust strait to his chest knocking him on his back, he gets back on to his feet

Ben walks away putting some distance between them "Are you done or do you wish to continue?"

Rook takes his stand "Let's continue"

Rook and Ben lunges; before the two could make contact a dark blue and orchid blur comes in between them,Ben catches the fist at full force, Rook couldn't he gets kicked in the shoulder at full force sending him flying across the room into a shock absorbing beam, it absorbs most of the impact, but there is still enough force for him to lose conches. Ben cringes from catching the punch it feels as if he had his shoulder dislocated threw shattering "Ow!?" he grab his wrist and place the palm of the hand to his forehead "Ninety?" he grabs his shoulder and pops it back in its socket

"I'm glad even when you're at a lower level or greater level your still willing to endure something greater than yourself" Ben's ears perk up, he turns around slowly coming face to face with

"Shar?" Ben's jaw hits the floor

Shar takes three steps back and twirls in place showing him her new body suit of armor still like her brother's, but instead of black and purple like her last one, this one is dark blue and orchid, where once was black it's orchid,where once was purple its now dark blue, her suit has a light blue and dark violet skirt that looks like blood from the dark blue and orchid over her utility belt, stops her twirl and gives him a curtsy. She lifts her hair "That's right Ben I'm back on Earth coming from my part of the galaxy" throwing her arms around his neck pressing herself against him "I been missing you"

He wraps his hands around her waist "Well then I'm guessing that your station here on my planet now, well it's about time" he is about to close his mouth around her neck, but it's interrupted by her forcing her finger to the roof of his mouth

"My dearest apologies Ben I'm not station here I'm only here for a meeting of violet spot plumbers and it will only be a three day meeting, after the meeting I'm going to have too return to my part of the galaxy" she sadly said

"Oh" Ben sadly naw on her hands

She tries her hardest not to laugh "Hey Ben don't you know why all the violet spot plumbers chosen Earth as the meeting ground" her laughter is winning

He raises an eye brow seeing she is still fighting a losing battle "Okay, why would you choose Earth to be the base for your meeting" he gently nips her hand making her jump

"Because you're here" She said sweetly pulling him closer by the collar

Ben rolls his eyes "Of course they would and of course definitely you" She shoots him with a glare with one hand on her hip, he stickshis tongout at her, and with her free hand she grab his tong

"Ben I order you to show me around" he laughs while being pulled away "Oh comes on"

Shar and Ben walk down the hall

"So Shar what's new?" He ask after she finally realest his tong

"Nothing really the normallyresponsibilities of a violet spot plumbers soon so forth you know all that" Shar said proudly, playfully bumping Ben with her shoulder

"Yes I know, I know all the responsibility of every level of plumbers" Shar looks at Ben as his head twitch "I just didn't enjoy the way I had to learn that" his head twitches again

She goes wide eye "I'm ah I'm sorry Ben" she looks away with a sense of guilt

He grabs the back of his neck rubbing and stopping the twitch "It's not you, it's me I set myself up for it. I was fuelled by good intention, but handled it badly" he leans against the wall rubbing a moon cress shape scar starting under his lower jaw and ends in the middle of the left side of his chest

She leans up against him rubbing under his lower jaw with the top part of her head; he nudges her head to the side with his chin rubbing their cheeks together "But I'm the reason why you were lock up in the triple S class cell specifically made for you"

He shacks his head, pressing his fore head against hers "No its not I made you make that decision,I can't and I don't blame you for it" he pulls her head back looking into her eyes "Shhhh don't cry" he licks her tears away and lock her lips with warmth

She lets out a purr [she purrs instead of moans], she adds her own warmth they break the kiss gasping for air silently curing the need for it, she takes him by the hand leading him down the hall "So Ben what is new with you?"

"Um well ….to sum it all up just my 'normal' life" He pulls her closer "Since you've been a part of it you know what I mean"

She rests her head on his shoulder looking up at him with her 'come and get me' eyes "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Oh really, when did I start?" He said with a perverted grin

"You know it's illegal to act that way to a higher ranking officer or any officer at that" she said rubbing his hardening member with her butt

"Oh? Two things there, One: Ben pushes her away with one clean smack on her ass. "You have been tightening your armor as we walk thru the hallway and loosing it when someone else walks past and you can't say "I can't do that I wore one of those before so I know. Making her giggle as she walks back words quickly, he goes after her "And two" he grabs her by the wrist pinning her to a wall "I'm a hero not a plumber" She bites her lower lip as he inches forward, she sticks out her tong and before he can do anything a haunting noise ruins the lover's aroma filling the air.

Shar opens her eyes seeing Ben looking away from her "What's wrong Ben?" She follows his stair down the hallway from which they came from, to a door to the O.V.T room "Ben?" he looks at her with sorrow filled eyes he lifts his left hand in front of her showing the unarmored Omnitrix, she gasp looking quickly down the hall at the O.V.T door as it is forced open, she quickly wraps her arms and legs around him and both are suck into the O.V.T room

Ben and Shar wake up some where they don't want to be

Shar is curled up on Ben filling like she was shoved into a blender and forced into a wood chipper "What happen?" she bit his shirt enduring the pain

"That's what happens every single time I pass by the O.V.T without the Omnitrix protected by its armor" Ben picks Shar off of him placing her on the ground he starts messages the pain away "What your filling is the pain that happens every single time that happens" she sits up feeling better he starts messages her abdomen helping the pain past

"You go through that every single time, how can you stand it?" Ben messages her more intensely

"It's like a scar; you get it once you'll always keep it?" Ben messages crept up and down her body making her purr he does this without noticing where his hands are going "It throbs every time the reminder come around" She starts rubbing her thighs together letting out a silent purr with every stroke of his hands and every firm, genital grasp that follows

"Be…. Ben" She purrs grabbing his wrist

He looks at her seeing her face as she holds his wrist guiding them washing him in her aroma "Shat?" he gets drunk on her

She slides his shirt up, he unfastens her armor sliding it down around her waist, she rubs her bare body against his bare body with every stroke their bodies the more their aroma grows, she licks his drool away "Are you ready to pick where we last left off, again?" She whispers in his ears. Before he can dig in the ground rumbles and his sense of danger rings like a gong freezing him "Ben what's wrong?" he scoops her up rolling out of the way dodging a Millinorm [Millions of inch worms in one] shooting out of the ground from underneath the pair, they look around noticing where there at

"Shar you do know where we're at?" She looks at him

"I also have just discovered where we're at" He looks at her

They say in unity "The Nullvoid" They both flat palm themselves in the face

"Why are we in the Nullvoid?" She grits her teeth

"That is also what happens when my Omnitrix and the O.V.T crosses pass, the combination randomly sends you in the Omnivers and it looks like are destination is the Nullviod" Ben said trying to calm her down

The Millinorm returns looking at Ben with love and happiness to see him, it looks at Shar with concern and aggression "Why is the Millinorm back?"

"Milly?" The Millinorm tackles Ben to the ground making him laugh "It's good to see you again Milly!" he wrestles with her, he looks at Shar seeing her shock and frighten he stops Milly "Shar this is my pet Milly" he drags her to her "Milly this is Shar"Shar cautiously pets Milly, she doesn't break her stare on her

Shar feeling more at easy "Hello Milly" Milly leans into her hand "So how did this Millinorm became your pet?"

"This isn't my first being lock up here in the Nulviod. At first when I met her she tries to kill me, but as time goes by with every attempted she tried I refused to kill her, I slowly won her over by showing her I would not harm her and now she my loving Milly" Milly cuddles Ben "And its thanks to her I was able to take down Villgaxs, Albato,Kyber and Tortirnce when they team up" Ben taps Milly twice on the head on the head and she dives into the ground

He follows after Shar "Ah yes I heard about that adventure of yours" She stops allowing him to catch up to her, he holds her hand and she wraps herself around his arm hiding her face in his back "I wish I was there to be with you threw it and to the very end"

"All honesty Shar I'm glad you weren't there" He feels her grasp tightens "I wish I was the only one there to suffer thru it" he genitally rest his head on top of her head

She lifts herself up resting her chin on his shoulder "It doesn't surprise me in the slightest to hear those words" he rubs his check to hers "But it truly hurts to hear those words" Milly pops back up and cuddles both of them together "Shes a lover isn't she?"

"She knows you mean her no harm, due to the way I treat you and you treat me" He pets Milly and taps her twice on the head, she lets go and dives back into the ground "So Shar do you know a way out of here"

"No due to the Nulviod bugs there is no chance of any leaving without permission of authorities" she silently curses that fact "Do you know any way out of here?" She ask sarcastically

Ben nips her and runs away "Actually I do know away!"

"Wait what!?" Shar chaises after him "There is no way to get out of the NulviodI personally made sure of that!" Ben stops and Shar runs into him, he turns around and faces her giving her a look that scares her "I mean we made sure of it" she gives him a nerves smile with her hands behind her back, he shacks his head turns around and gets back running, she stands there watching him after ten seconds she gets back chasing him "So Ben how are we getting out of here?"

Ben jumps off the edge of the meteor there on "We'll get out of here with the help of the a WayBad that still living here"

Shar follows after him "There is a mutant To'Kustar still living in here"

"Yep after all the WayBads were sent to the Nulviod and after their time here an opportunity for them to go to their home planet all except one took it, so he decided to make it his home" They land on a passing by flying creature, Ben grab two tentacle and directed it in another direction

The two have been flying for what felt like hours

Shar behind Ben holding him with X on his chest snuggling him and unconchesly stroking his body with hers in her skin tight armor ("Ben insanity has gotten worst") she taps him with her forehead, he looks at her ("Much worst")

"Is there something wrong Shar?" Ben ask casually

"That's my question for you Ben" Shar removes her arms from his chest and leans back "From the last time I've seen you've had that look of insanity, but now you've gotten a lot worst" she gets mad "What is wrong Ben!?"

Ben turns around looking away "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I do know this insanity of mine starts after I came back from my first death sentence"

"Oh it's because of her your, this way!?" Shar fumes "What a surprise that psychotic Nemuina is the reason behind why….."

"Shut up Shar!" Ben snaps at her she jolts back nearly falling off the wing creature their ridding "Shar, she is not the reason for my insanity"He leans back resting his head on her abdomen "I left there with a question burning me alive, I don't even know what that question is, butI feel it and in the days that follow after it, just got worst" he said in a calming but eerie tone

She looks down at him "Then what fuelled the fire of your insanity to keep it going and growing?"

Ben lets out a heavy sigh "I don't know" He said shyly "I'm sorry for snapping at you"

She covers his mouth "Ben I know you mean no harm, you only mean harm to those who does harm and you know I mean no harm, I'm just worry about you" she said in a calming sweet tone

"I'm sorry for making you worry" Ben is unconchesly stroking her thighs, Shar meshes his chest and neck popping it in my place "Mmmmm thank you I've been trying to get that one for weeks" he moans making her giggle

He rolls over undoing her armor licking her abdomen she giggles "Ben that tickles" she purrs grabbing the flying creature with her toes making it flip throwing the pair off of it, they land on something soft that starts moving

"There he is, hey Toi-yo we've been looking for you!"Ben shouts getting the attention of the freshly awoken male mutant To'Kustar

"Ben...You shouldn't be in here there is to many living and dead things in here that wants to end your life with great pleasure" Toi-yo said slowly and groggy

"Yes I bet there is what's new? Well anyways can you and five others open a door so Shar and I can leave" Toi-yo stands up groggy

"So that's why you came and found me? Understandable" Toi-yo still groggy walks off the edge of the meteor Ben and Shar follow him off, Ben lands on him, Shar lands on Ben

"So Toi-yo where are you taking us?"Shar ask hovering over Ben

"We're going to a place where I can get in contack with my people and open the door" Shar strokes is body with hers with every motion she tightens her armor making him drool

"It's good to hear you keep in contact with your people" Ben grabs Shar's waist slowly, but firmly stokes her body, she grabs his ankles with her toes every time he follows her curves, her grip on his shoulders tighten every time he strokes and gropes her rear, she bites her lip to make sure she doesn't purr out loud when his hands grope and messages her breasts

Toi-yo doesn't notice what's going on, on his shoulder "Of course I keep in contact my people" Toi-yo walks off the edge of a meteor the impact of his landing force Ben to throw Shar off him as he reaches to unfastens her armor ruining the 'danger' there in "Just because I live here doesn't mean I don't love my people" Because of that a wrestling match erupts between them He looks at the pair on his shoulder "What are you two doing?" Ben pins Shar, she throws him off

Ben doges Shar, but she swipes his feet out from under him and she pins him "Shar here is blowing off steam that was cause by the interruption" Toi-yo stops throwing the pair off of his shoulder, Ben's reflexes kicks in he grabs her and hop scotch down landing in front of Toi-yo whose sitting in a meditational position Ben does the same

Shar looks at Ben then at Toi-yo, when she knew he wasn't watching she sits in Ben's lap, he opens one eye "What are you doing?"

Shar leans back on him "I want to see how long it will take to break your meditational concentration. Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty" Ben chuckles

She slips under his shirt and unfasten her armor "Now you're not playing fair" she giggles

"Well if I don't try I won't break your meditational concentration" she sang in a sly-seductive that makes his mouth twitch with a smile, her smile grows "Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty, forty-one, forty-two" She faces him hovering her lips five inches away from his

"Now you're just being mean" He fight his smile in a pointless battle

"It's my pleasure you're happy" She whispers in his ear

Toi-yo watching them with one eye open "You two like to play ruff" making the pair jump Shar shoot Toi-yo with a glare

"Ya we like to get physical" there is a loud thud ten feet away the pair look in its direction "Now it's time we get physical"

"Well look at this if it isn't my greatest prey Ben Tennyson in the Nulviod" said a familiar voice "Look like he brought a mate with him as well" The voice get darker "Ain't that sweet"

"Khyber? Hey long time no see!" Ben quickly fasten her armor up "I see you've been enjoying your time here in the Nulviod" Shar slips out from under his shirt "So how it's going with the Nemitrix I gave you, you must of mastered it by now?"

Khyber pops his neck "I've master the Nemitrix before you stole it from me, before you forced it on me and before you send me here" He jumps of the alien he was riding walking toured the pair "I more than cure that day you stole the Nemitrix from me and gave it to me" he stops five feet away

"Let me guess you want to know why I gave the Nemitrix to you don't you." Khyber twitches "So I'm right?" Ben looks at Shar "I knew it" she nudges him in the side making him chuckle "So Khyber have you seen Cherry-blossom?" Khyber fiddles with his Nemitrix

"Cherry-blossom?"Shar looks at Ben questioningly

"An alien bounty hunter and a huntress that makes "the world greatest huntsmen" over there a second ratted want-to-be hunter" A growling sounds come from Khyber "She is the only women the want-to-be hunter over there ever loves" he smacks down on the Nemitrix turning into Omnivoracious and attacks the pair, Ben catches the upper beak, Shar catches the lowerbeak,thepair turns clock wise, he knees him in the side of the head, she drop kicks him, the Omnivoracious staggers away "You hate to admit it Khyber but you enjoy owning the Nemitrix feeling all the hunting instinct of each and every predator on it" The Omnivoracious fly up and dives down again and again each and every time Ben and Shar doges him. The Omnivoracious does a U-turn and dives down to the ground directing itself tours the pair two inches from hitting the ground, Shar readies herself to dodge, Ben catches her, he places his hand on her shoulder catching her attention, he shacks his head he positions himself like her and repositions himself, she catches on at the last second the pair jumps over the incoming predator landing on him, Ben grabs one wing and Shar grabs the other wing at the same time the pair covers the Omnivoracious's eyes and direct him into the ground, the pair are sent flying into Toi-yo, the Nemitrix times out and Khyber comes tumbling to a stop

"Ow that hurt you two" Toi-yo glares at the pair as they jump off his lap

"Are deepest apologies and gratitude Toi-yo!"Shar politely said with a bow

Ben throws both his arms around his waist surprising her as he holds her close "Ya sorry about that and thanks for being in the right place at the right time because if you weren't there are landing would have been worst then that guys" Toi-yo looks over her shoulder seeing the spiky landing making him shudder about that thought, he gets back getting in contact with his people feeling better about himself

The pair walks over to Khyber as he staggers to his feet, the Nemitrix times in, he smacks down on the Nemitrix turning into Nipplexian, it lunges at them Ben throws Shar out of the way he catches the attack Ben loses his footing he gets drag across the ground, Shar drop kicks the Nipplexian it doges, it shacks it's head popping a few spores releasing a hypnotic aroma she tries to fight it but to no prevail the Nipplexian opens its mouth letting out vines that dances with her pulling her in "Ben your such a lover toy" Shar said as she goes into heat

Ben gets back to his feet and bolts to Shar ripping her out of it tentacle tong the Nipplexian screeches in pain directing its attention toured Ben it lets out a clicking noise, Shar turns around to face him with the scent of lust for blood "Oh come on"

Shar lunges at Ben at bone braking speed with all her might she aimes to kill Ben, he matches her and cancels her every assault as the two fights the Nemitrix times out Khyber sat down and enjoy the show guiding Shar's assault with a clicking whistle which made the attack harder to deal with, Shar pins Ben. A laugh of victory booms from Khyber "My quarry has finally been capture" Khyber walks over to the pair pulling out his knife

As he made his way to them Ben starts singing a song

"I take my stand till the very end

I fight the fights that I'm meant to fight

I am scared this be true but I will not surrender

To fools who think down on me or who know me

Because"

Shar finishes "they fight my insanity"

Khyber hovers over them "What a sweet lullaby so good night" he swings down with his blade Shar meets him with a hand stand kick in the back of the head making him do a front flip, he lands on his feet spines in place and spring at her, she catches his wrist and follows his motion with her back to him, with her free hand she grabs the back of his neck flipping him over her and slamming him to the ground knocking the wind out of him

With the last bit of his strength he smacks down on the Nemitrix and nothing happens "Ow right, I know. The biggest pain in the ass the Omnitrix and Nemitrix share is the timing out" Ben pats Khyber on the forehead"The true reason why I gave the Nemitrix to you instead of destroying it, is you were getting really boring, annoying and you wouldn't stop coming which just made you worst" Khyber glares at Ben "And the reason I sent you here. One: You are under arrest for trying to provoke an Omniversel war. Two: I believe this place would help you master the Nemitrix"

"The door is open its time to go" Toi-yo calls the pair

"Well Khyber it looks like it's time for us to get going, see you around" Ben and Shar walks away

Toi-yo and five others To'Kustar open a door out of the Nulviod

"Hhhhhow is this possible" She stumbles over

Ben raises his hand to her lower jaw shutting it "I know right, but that's a secret I can't tell" he takes her by the hand and leads her into the door. The pair arrives on the To'Kuster's home planet as soon as they step foot on their planet the ground starts eating them before they get any deeper two huge hands scoop the sand and them up raising them up so they can come eye to eye with their savior "Fifi!" Ben hugs the face of the female mutant To'Kustar "Oh right where are my mainers?" he clears his throat "Shar, Fifi, Fifi, Shar"

"Greeting Fifi" Shar said politely with a bow

"Hello Shar dear" Fifi nods

"So Fifi how's it going with you and WayBig?" Ben ask sitting on her shoulder

"His name is Aisk" she said trying to stay calm

"He renamed himself?" She nods "Another one, I'm not bad at naming things" Ben gets pouty

"Actually you are a terrible name giver" Shar joins Ben on Fifi's shoulder

"Oh gee thanks a lot" he whines "So anyways how are things going?"

Fifi strokes her stomach "Things are going great"

Ben and Shar looks down at her stomach she strokes it Shar's hair frizzes up "Your pregnant?"Fifi giggles

He goes wide "You and WayBig are having a baby!?" She glares at him

"His name his Aisk" She snaps at him

"I don't care! You two didn't give me a heads up that I have a child in the process!" Ben snaps at Fifi startling her

"Ben calm down, don't you hurt my wife and child" Aisk gently picks Ben off her shoulder

"Are child you idiot!"Ben snaps at him

"Ben what's wrong with you?" Aisk ask calmly

"I don't know!" Ben calms down "This is ….whatever is wrong with me has been getting worst with every passing day" he runs his hand threw his hair

"Then what causes you so much pain!?"Shar start ling Ben

He slips out of his shirt and walks over to Aisk's shoulder "I don't know what causes it" he mouths out leaving her with an unanswered question

{"Ben you shouldn't worry her or any other lovely that wants you"}Aisk extends his right hand to his wife; she takes it with her left hand lining Ben and Shar their sight, Aisk and Fifi stands side by side, Ben and Shar don't break their stair

{"Ya I know I shouldn't, but I don't want to share my heavy pain again"} Ben's head twitches

{"It's that bad?"}Aisk watches Ben's head twitches again, he looks seeing Fifi and Shar are watching him, he rubs the back of his neck as he looks away

Shar jumps from one shoulder to the other quietly walks up behind him, he jumps after feeling her hands on his shoulder "shhh it's alright Ben" she gives him a shoulder and neck messes (Ben what's wrong with you ") it relaxes him, he rest his head on her lap

{"Whatever is wrong with me must be obvious, but I'm refusing to acknowledge it"}Ben genitally messes Shar's back as he rest his head on her lap, making her purr every time he messes a few spots on her back

{"Then what is the obvious problem with you?"} Aisk rubs Fifi's stomach making her giggle, she pulls him into a kiss with a little to much force "Owwwww" he happily said earning him another giggle

{"I don't know I haven't realize it yet"} Shar bites her lower lip hard enough to make it bleed, than she bites his making it bleed "A French-Iron-Kiss? Yum" She giggles pulls him into the kiss

Aisk and Fifi brought Shar and Ben to a safe place where they can walk around

Shar and Ben are having a sparring match. She comes at him with a full force assault, he meets her with a flat palm canceling her assault out and knocking her to the ground "Ben will you quit that!" she gets in his face "This hole entire sparing match you been doing nothing, but canceling my assaults!" she walks away with her hands in the air "As if your telling me what wrongs and what I need to work on …." Her face lights up like a stop light she turns around seeing a smile on his face; she flat palms herself in the face out of embarrassment making him laugh at her

"Shar its good to see your still a hothead" Hearing this makes her redder with a smile

She shoots him with a glare trying to act angry "I'm pleased to hear that you're enjoying my humiliation" she snap at him as the smile creeps back in

He wraps his arms around her waist locking her arms by her side, picking her up "And I'm glad you haven't change that much after becoming a violet spot plumber"

She slips her arms out grabbing his shoulder allowing her to so a hand stands "I told you on the day I departed "I will become the women I'm met to be when I return" A blush light across her face, at first Ben didn't understand, but after a few seconds of reflecting and Shar kneeing him in the back of his head he remember. With a lick of his teeth he nips her in the back of the neck surprising her making her jump "You did that on purpose" she said, playfully tackling him to the ground

He looks away "Mmmmaaaaybe" earning him a giggle. She gently strokes his body with hers "I see you're hungry" He meets her motion with his

"Can you blame me?" She pants "I've been trapped on a ship with 'high class' want-to-be-royal and stress out beyond belief, don't get me wrong I love my work I truly do…." She lays down on him "But every time thing gets stressful for me to handle I look toured you being the one who open the path way for me to get here and the one who guided and supported me when, to calm me….. You're not there is what make me not enjoy my job completely" She whispers in his ear

She licks his neck on the left side kissing the cresset moon shape scar from under his jaw to the beginning of his chest, this makes him shiver from head to toe, she slowly unfastens her armor he reaches to feel her before he could she pins his arms above his head making him blush and chuckle, as she pins him she unfastens his pants with her toes, he brakes her pin and pins her arms behind her, with his mouth he pulls her armor getting it pass her shoulder he genially naws on her neck making her purr, she lifts her chin up taking the opportunity he licks under her jaw down her neck making her pant even more before things could escalate two loud thuds ruin it. Shar falls forward slamming his head to the ground he looks to the right seeing Fifi tackling Aisk to the ground and the pair look over seeing Ben on bottom with his pants around his ankle, Shar on top cursing into his chest and the torso part of her armor around her waist

"Well look what we have here my Miss. Tennyson little Ben and Shar are getting physical with each other" Aisk joked

"That is not funny!" Shar snaps sitting on his lap, he follows her covering her breast with both of his arms "This is the fourth time something interferes with my time with Ben!"

As she vents {"Ben what's wrong with her?"} Aisk looks at Ben very confused

{"She's horny"} Aisk jolts back, Ben nods

Fifi leans in whispering to Aisk "Have you ask Ben what's wrong with her?"

Aisk leans in whispering to Fifi "Yes, he said she's in heat" She jolts back looking at her husband, he shrugs his shoulders, She looks at Ben and he nods

After a little longer of her venting she calms down panting, Ben pulls her closer "Are you done Shar?" Fifi cover's Aisk's eyes, Before Ben pulls up her armor he kisses the five scars on her back making her shiver as she slips back into it, she glares at him with a smile as he refastens her armor.

Shar straitens herself up, clearing her throat "Yes I am sorry for my behavior

"No there is no problem to worry about" Fifi said, Aisk and Ben nod in agreement, she glares at Ben "It's not your fault" he raises an eyebrow in question

"Hey what did I do!?" She's not the only one who missed out!" Ben snaps, Shar blush

"Well tor-men-tor" She said playfully meaning no harm "I know you never mean to bring harm, but it has a tendency to follow you"

Ben's head twitches glaring at Aisk {"Tormentor?"}

Aisk looks down at Ben as his head twitches again {"Ben you know she means no harm by what she said"}

{"Hit her for me and say I made you do it"} Ben's head twitches again

Aisk returns the glare {"You know I won't hit my wife"}

Ben lifts his hand presenting his Omnitrix {"And you know if you don't I can make you"} Fifi looks at Ben then at her husband

Shar looks at Aisk then at Ben {"I will not hit my wife"} she reads the look in Ben's eyes

He starts messing with his Omnitrix {"Last chance WayBig if you do it you can control your strength and you won't do any 'irreversible' damage, you know if I do it, I won't be able to control your strength"} he looks up at Aisk scaring him as he tries his hardest to lock his body, even going as far as dislocating both his arms

{"I will not hit my wife"} Ben raises his right hand and he swipes down, but before he could make contact with the Omnitrix, Shar steps in with a punch knocking him off his feet

Ben gets back to his feet and he comes at her with his own punch, she catches it, but instead of stopping it she follows the motion spinning in place ending up behind him with her elbow in the back of his head and her left foot braking his footing she slams his face into the ground "Wake up Ben!"She screams at him as she towers over him, he rolls over looking up at her completely blank just watching her. She looks down at him seeing nothing looking back this brakes her heart knowing there isn't anything she can do to help him, as the memories of her time with him washing back in tears roll off her face landing on him "Ben I understand you're in pain outside of your understanding" he gets back to his feet a haft a foot away from contact with her, as she speaks "But I know your stronger then this!" She looks at him seeing the life return in his eyes

He rest his fore head on hers "I'm am insane, just a warning" she raises her hand, genially wrapping them around his throat, she strokes his cheeks with hers

As she welcomes him back a ship lands ten feet away, when the entrance opens two lines of subordinates lead the way to the entrance of the ship. She takes him by the hand leading him to the ship. Haft way there a second in command stops her "Ma'am it's illegal to bring Majister Ben Tennyson here on your ship, not just yours any violet level ship" Shar looks at Ben then at her second in command the

"Are they still blaming for the Arrnekic incident?" Ben rubs the back of his neck

"I'm sorry Ben" Without the slightest warning she punches her second in command out cold "I'm sorry that law is in motion" A down sly smile spreads across his face

She continues leading the way "She means business doesn't she?" Aisk lying down with Fifi cuddling him

"You know it! Well bye, you two better let me know when its life giving time!" Fifi takes a swipe at Ben, Aisk stops her

"We will good bye Ben, good bye Shar" Ben lets go of Shar's hand and runs back picking up the second in command, the two row filled back into the ship and off they go

Back on Earth Ben and Shar are walking down the hall to the sparing room of their reuniting

Shar keeps looking at Ben as they walk down the hall ("What should I say to him he's been silent through the hole time of are return") she looks at him again ("Look at him, he is still unreadable what should I do?"

"Shar" She jumps "I want to say thank you for the five finger wake up kiss" he rubs his left cheek

"I'm sorry Ben" she looks away feeling a shame

He shacks his head "There is nothing for you to be sorry about if you didn't do that I would of done something I'll regret and there would be no way I could ever face WayBig Fifi and child in the making" he nervously scratches the back of his head "Thank you Shar" she wraps him up in a suffocating hug, he returns the hug "You know what Shar?" she looks at him with a happy gleam in her eyes "We haven't finish are 'sparing match'"

Her happy gleam turns into her 'come get me' look "Your on" licking her lips, but as soon as they open the door to the sparing room they find what looks like a decomposing Rook "Ben I believe we have forgotten something" She flat palm herself in the face

He flat palm himself in the face "Yep looks like it"

Before he opens his mouth again a projection screen flashes in front of them "Majister Shar Rook Blonko the violet spot meeting will begin in one hour" and it's gone

"And it looks like you have to get going" Shar rubs her temples trying to get the stress out "You go do what you need to do and I'll take Rook to the infirmary" Ben gently messes her shoulders making them pop

Ben kisses her between the eyes "I'm sorry Ben" She returns the kiss before leaving he goes and pick up Rook and leaves with his partner on his shoulder ("And guess where I have to get back to after I drop Rook off at the infirmary….") a smile spreads across his face ("The infirmary… It's to get a physical check up")

Inside the changing room where Shar is getting ready for her meeting

("And another interference!") She kicks the changing table across the room ("When I finally get to spend time alone with Ben nothing but interferences every time thing things get into motion") the changing table rolls back to her, she kicks it into the ceiling ("I needed the time as much as Ben did") she rips her armor off and through it to the ground, she stands up strait with her hands covering her eyes trying to calm down after the fifth heave exhale she looks in the crack mirror seeing the scar on her left breast two inches above her nipple she genially rubs it, a blush calms her down ("You marked me as yours") she kisses her thumb and preset it against the scar with a calm and sweet smile. She gets dress in her uniform that on the crippled changing table, she leaves for her meeting feeling at easy


End file.
